


Chicken Tenders

by GirlinaBeanie



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Cheese, Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlinaBeanie/pseuds/GirlinaBeanie
Summary: Okabe finally makes good on his promise to replace Mayuri's chicken tenders. Cheesiness and fluff ensue.





	Chicken Tenders

Mayuri heard him before she could see him. Even with the door closed, the voice of Okabe Rintaro carried. He was rambling -- something about The Organization and their influence over the length of lines at fast food chains. The ranting wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for the man, however, so she just smiled. She was working on her latest cosplay project when he came through the door. He continued his rant even after he entered the lab. She waited for him to finish before she asked. “Hey Okarin, what’s in the box?” She eyed the container. If her nose wasn’t tricking her, he had food -- something fried and delicious.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Okabe Rintaro: stubborn as always.  
Mayuri frowned. “Aww, don’t be like that. Let me see! Please?”  
Okabe’s features softened and he let out a sigh. “Oh, alright -- here.” Mayuri had a way of making it impossible to stay stern. He handed over the box.  
“Chicken tenders!? No way!” She exclaimed. Okabe’s face betrayed him as his features softened into a bit of a smile.  
“To replace the ones that got burned by the Phonewave (real name tba),” he explained. “I seem to remember you describing it as your ‘chickies’ turning to ‘charcoal’, am I right?”  
“Yeah. I was so sad they were gone. But now I have these, and they’re a present from you, so that makes them even better! Thank you!” She smiled up at the mad scientist, all bright and cheery. She opened the box and peered inside. “You got me ranch dressing with it! Even though it costs extra?”  
“Well, Mayuri, my dear -- you are worth it.”  
“Thank you!” She wrapped her arms around his middle.  
“Yes, well, I’m not a fan of being indebted to others. Does this settle the score?”  
“You bet it does!” Mayuri let go so she could take a bite of the chicken. “Here, try it!”  
Albeit a bit begrudgingly, he took a seat next to Mayuri and they shared the deep-fried meal together. “You’re sure you’re alright with me eating your special chicken tenders?  
“Of course! It’s more fun to share!”  
“Yes, I suppose it is…” He could relax, then. He put his feet up and leaned back in the couch that they shared. It wasn’t often that he sat still for very long - usually he was running around, puttering with a gadget or making a grand, dramatic speech, but this was one instance where he didn’t mind the stillness.  
The room settled into a comfortable silence. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Lately, the quiet moments were few and far between, especially with all the new friends that had joined the lab. It had taken him a long time to learn to appreciate the quiet moments when they came. It was a lesson he had learned the hard way: Sometimes, you don’t need a grand, dramatic adventure. Sometimes, all you need a box of chicken tenders and someone to share them with.


End file.
